Japanese Patent Application No. 56049371 discloses certain N-phenyl-C-aryloxy-1,2,4-triazoles having a very specific substitution pattern on the phenyl ring, and describes their use in controlling plant fungal diseases. There is no teaching therein that such triazoles have any herbicidal activity; in fact the disclosure of plant protectant applications in the Japanese patent leads directly away from the idea of herbicidal activity.